Two heart one Love
by meka18
Summary: Law and Kid are best friends who treat each other like they were brother. What would happen if Law what law feels is more than just brotherly love for Kid. Will Kid except Laws feeling or will the whore of the town intervene and have Kid for herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Meka**

**I made a video on Youtube for my little sister as she and I are close. Some of the pictures I used were from a girl on Deviant art and this story is actually her birthday gift. I hope she likes it's a high school themed story.**

**A special thanks to Lady Histoire being my beta. She is currently looking over and fixing all my other stories. So in a few days feel free to check out my other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

Law looked up to the sky from where he was sitting in the school grounds. He could only think 'What am I going to do with him, I love him so much. Why does he sleep with all those women and what does he even see in them?' He looks over to the very person who fills his head with such thought. The red head was currently sat playing with his last cigarette.

"Are you going to smoke it? I'm not going to pay for a new pack. I mean it Kid, I won't buy any more!" Kid looks over at Law and simply smiles.

"You say that now but later, you always buy me more. Anyway, I'm going to save this for later after school!" Kid looks at the cigarette with an almost soft look in his eyes. He'd never feel so happy in his life.

The school bell round loudly, letting them know it was time to get back to class. Law smiles knowing that Kid, like always, would cut class whilst he went and took all the notes they needed. Kid asked him all the time to cut class with him but he always declined. However, this time Kid is going to get what he wants. He looks over to Law, grabs his hand and leads him away from the school.

"We're cutting class, you have to try it once in your life or you'll start acting like you've got a stick up your ass. Just cut lose, you don't want to end up like that kid, Chopper. All work and no play, makes Law a sad man." Kid says, just loving to tease Law.

They got to the park and just hung out with each other by the benches. The air was quite chilly, swirling around them by the gentle breeze. This made Law shiver a little where he was standing beside. Kid notices and stand to hug him softly knowing how will react. Law blushes hard, thanking god that his face was already red from the cold. His ear rests on Kid chest, he hears his heart beating steadily and gently which makes him smile. He feels like it's the right time that he just has to tell him now.

"Kid, there something I have to say?" This makes Kid look down, allowing Law to see his golden eyes.

"What is it?" Law blushes hard trying to find the right words.

"Kid we been friends for a long time. As long as I can remember you've always been there for me…."

"Oh there you are Kid, I've been looking everywhere for you!" says an unattractive girl with weirdly coloured orange hair, obviously died unlike Luffy's girlfriend, Nami. She was wearing a black crop top with a matching mini-skirt and black high heels. Kid looked at here, paling slightly.

"Crap she here." It came so softly that Law wasn't sure he was supposed to have heard it even though he had looked down towards him.

"I'll tell me later but for now can you just act like we are dating? Please! This chick is seriously ugly and is trying to get inside my pants. She can't take a hint." All the while, the girl progressed hurriedly towards them swaying her hips in a very obvious manner. She was so overweight her boobs don't even look like boobs anymore. That along with the clothes she was wearing made Law feel sick. With a look of determination, Law grabbed Kid hand and nods in understanding, just as the girls stopped before them slightly out of breath.

"Oh Kid, I miss you sooo much. I feared you weren't coming in today." All the while she gives Law a look filled with loathing.

"Kid, who is this?" She was acting like self-important know it all. If Kid didn't day something to her then he might have hit her.

"I bet he's some whore like trying to like make you pay for your sex. Ha ha ha ha." Too fast to even see, Kid slapped her, the sound echoed through the empty park.

"You little bitch! I was going to trying and be nice. You can't talk to him like that, he's my boyfriend! He's a really kind and sweet guy and sex isn't something he does for money or the hell of it. Fuck you! You don't see how beautiful he is like I do. He is really smart and a loving person." All the while Law stood next to him blushing profusely. He couldn't help but think to himself 'do you like me?'.

"Now get out of my face, you little slut! I swear to god, I shall hit your face so hard they won't be able to recognise you afterward." The girl started shaking and crying

"But Kid I thought you liked me, I thought we were going to be with me and not with this little fag…" she didn't even finish that when Law punch her in the gut hard. After recovering from the blow the girl stand up and runs off crying. This left an awkward air with both of them looking at each other not knowing what to say. Eventually, Kid was the first to speak

"Um...what did you want to say to me earlier." Law couldn't take it anymore, overcome with his feeling he tackles Kid to the ground. Before Kid could say anything he gives him most passionate kiss he could give. Closing his eyes, he takes the plunge.

"Kid I love you! I've loved you for a long time. I tried to keep quiet about it and not say anything but when I see you I feel so safe. I love you red hair, you personality, the way your laughter fills my heart with joy…. and I don't think these feeling for you are ever going to go away."

After his confession, he is overcome with fear. He can't bring himself to look down. He couldn't bare to look at him and see that he didn't feel the same way. He stands and only after moment of hesitation he turns around and runs with tears falling down his cheeks. After recovering from his shock, Kid tries to run after him.

"Law wait! Damn, how can you run so fast?" Unfortunately, Law was too far ahead in the distance to hear him until he was gone completely from Kid sight. When Law finally started to calm down, he notices that he has no idea where he is. He was lost and it was getting darker and colder with school having ended long ago. Law started walking around hoping to try and find a place that he knew. He pulling his arm around his body looking around everywhere, he started to become a little scared.

He hears a sound close by. The suddenness of it causes his heart to race. A black cat with white spots on his back walks out coming towards Law in a languidly pass. When it's by his feet, he picks it up.

"You're a beautiful cat, so you have a home to go to?" All the while he stocks it neck which is without a collar. The cat licks his arm before jumping out of his hold, landing on the ground safety. It gives Law a strange almost intelligent look before walking a little bit for. It stops and looks backwards like it is waiting for him to follow. Law was always told not to follow strange people but does the thing apply to animal? They are said to have good instincts and the cat seemed safe enough. It couldn't hurt right, he was lost anyway? He follows the cat for a short while, letting it lead until he reaches a street that he recognised. Luffy's house is close by where he lives with his older brother. In his excitement, he picks up the cat that is currently purring by his feet before he rushes up to Luffy's door and knock. The black haired, smiley teen opens the door.

"Law what are you doing here, oh who are your little kitty." Law looked down at the cat.

"He help me find this, I was lost." Luffy nods before looking up at the sky.

"Well, it too dark to try to walk home on your one, I'll ask nee-san to set up the guest room for you and your new kitty." Before Law could refuse, Luffy's brother came two the door.

"Oi Luffy! You're letting the heat out, who's the cutie at the door?" Law blushes hard, whilst the cat meow at his new master. Law looks downs to try and hide his face.

"Nii-san, he's a friend can he stay the night."

Regretting bothering the D. brothers, Law spoke up "I know the rest of the way to my house."

Before Ace put in a word Law was gone. "When I get home I will make you some fish, would you like that?" the cat purrs at him making him chuckle. In a dark and cold street he hears footsteps. Naturally, the sound pushes him to walk a little faster. The footsteps seem to also become a little faster matching his face. Out of curiosity, he slows down a little. The foot step did it! They slow down too. Law look at the cat in his arms and whisper softly. "My little friend I'm going to run hold on." Law put on a burst of speed, running as fast as he can. The footsteps were hot on his tail and now there seemed to be more of them. A pick knocks his legs out from under him. His first instinct made him ask "are you okay my little friend." His meow reassures him that he's fine before he brings his attention back to his mysterious attackers.

"Not so hot now are you, you little whore." By the voice alone he knows it from the girl that was hitting on Kid.

"But he so weak, he'd be no good as a plaything." One of her companions, a man with short bleached blond hair, kicks him in the centre of his chest just above where the cats head was. The sounds he makes from the blow make the girl laugh.

"Oh Drip, I wouldn't even try making him a plaything. I bet his hole is really big from all the whoring around he's done." Law tries to get up and stand on his feet but he is pushed down and kicked repeatedly. An ominous though enters his mind, 'Am I going to die?'

Law lets the cat go otherwise they would end up killing it and he didn't want that to happen. The cat runs a few feet away before giving a fleeting look back at his new master and the surrounding people. It sniffs the air and runs off after it.

Kid was still out looking for Law. H couldn't go home knowing that Law was most likely out here alone. That he loved him and had hurt him After the initial shock he realized that he loves Law as well, he was just to blind to see it. He keeps walking looking around hoping to glimpse low. He couldn't help think how Law must be cold and hungry out here. The more he keeps thinking about Law, the more he realised just how much he loves him. In the middle of his musings, a cat comes out of nowhere. It stops at Kid feet. Despite his stature and Gothic style, Kid has a great weakness anything small, cute, and fluffy. So seeing as the cat ticks all three boxes, he can't resist picking him up.

"Hey there, what are you doing out here? Do you have a home?" Kid plays with the cat a little bit before putting him down. He started to walk away from the cat but it bites and pulls on the bottom edge of his coat.

"Sorry kitty, I can't play with you right now. I have to find someone. His name is Law, he has short black hair with a goatee and about this tall." He gestures to his shoulder "Maybe you've seen him".

The cat pulls again on his jacket before turning tail and running in the opposite direction that Kid had been heading. Deciding that it could bring now harm, he follows after that cat.

"Slow down cat wheres the fire! I swear you just want me to play with you I'll kick your ass, cuteness be damned." Though of course he was lying, he would never bring himself to do something like that to something so cute and fluffy. Suddenly he hears screaming, which sounds like it could be Law. Kid runs passed the cat until the scene came into the slight. Two guys are on top of Law whilst the girl from earlier is standing close with a knife in one hand and a phone in her other which she is taking pictures with. The girl cut Law and Kid sees red. Filled with rage he runs to them and knocks the two boys off of Law before he begins to make them feel pain.

"Law...Law...Oh god! What the fuck did they to you. Law, I love you please, please, please wake up I need you." his voice was breaking with every sentence he said.

"Look what I did for you Kid? I love you, I got rid of the whore that was stopping us form being together." Kid get up and walk over to the girl. He rubs his fingers over one of her cheeks before sliding it down to her throat which he begins to squeeze tighter and tighter until she started to fight him.

"Kid...why? I love you so much...please...stop I thought you loved me?" she croaked out with the remaining her she had. Kid didn't stop. Instead he lifted her off her feet, pulling her closer to his face.

"You little slut, what makes you think I'd ever love someone like you. You are not even real; you're fake, just like your hair. You would give yourself to anyone that would pay for you, you're the slut, and you have no soul. I am in love with this man. Seeing as you didn't hear me the first time I shall say it again. I Love… "There was couching behind Kid, looking behind him, he sees that Law was wake and in pain.

"Law! Are you okay?" Kid drops her on the ground, where she tries breath. Kid pulls Law into his arms and before he can say anything tells him "Law I...I...Love you!"

Kid for the first time in a long time feels himself crying. "I love you, I love you," he would just keep saying it over and over again. To silence him, Law give him the most passion kiss he could muster. When Kid claimed down, Law spoke so softly "Kid I love you to."

Looking over, he notices the girl and his male attackers. "Kid can we leave? I want to go home to either yours or mines. I don't care as long you're with me." Kid simply nods and picks him up. They walk by the girl. Kid kicks her hard in the ribs for good measure, hoping that something breaks. As he walks away from her he calls over his shoulder "You got lucky slut."

They walk to Kids house with the little cat that Law saved in tow. Kid picks it up and puts it on his shoulder. Looking up Law whispers "Mr. Cat, you brought Kid to me didn't you? Good cat!"

**SIX MOTHS LATER**

Whilst in bed, he holds his lover in his arms, he places a soft his upon his head

"Law it's time to get up1" Law nuzzles into the man he loves and merely grumbles a complaint.

"But I don't want to. I want to stay in bed with you, please don't make me get up." Kid chuckles softly, rubbing Law back softly.

"Am I going to wake you up with some encouragement?" Law nods softly looking up with half lidded eyes. Kid kisses Law deeply and passionately. He move down slowly to Law's neck where he kisses, licks and places small bites. Law moans softly to the feeling of Kid sucking a particular area just behind his ear. His moan makes Kid's body respond. He feels himself getting hard just listen to Law. He moves down slowly to Law nipples sucking hard on one whilst he rubs and pinches the other. Law moans louder.

"Oh Kid that...feels so...good, please." Kid feels himself get even harder. He loves hearing Law moan and beg for him.

"God Law! Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" He presses his lower half against Law so that he can feel how incredibly hard he is before he brings his mouth down lower on Laws body. The fact that Law was still nude from last night's fun made access much easier. Kid was level with Law member, he kiss the top of it.

"If you keep it up, I am going just fuck you. You can forget about any preparation." Law whimper while Kid rubs his member "Law your sound a little slut." He licks the tip, making sure that Law is watching. Law fists the sheets whilst he throws his head back and moans loudly when Kid starts to take his cock further into his mouth. "Kid please hurry I ca..n't t. it anymore, please more."

Kid smiles as he starts sucking hard, taking him all the way into his mouth then pulling up really slowly, using his teeth gently "Law hand me the lube." Once he had the bottle he spread it generously on three of his fingers. He pushed in one slowly and deeply, feeling a light resistance from the rings of muscles at the opening. Law moan from the pain though he tries to relax. Kid proceeds to at the second and third finger trying to stretch Law out for what's to come. Trying to ease the pain he seeks out his lovers prostate. He knew he'd found the spot when Law's back arched and he screamed "Kid there! Right there! More, Please just fuck me!"

Kid nodded, slipping his finger out of his Law, smiling at Laws disappointment. He pours more lube into his palm and rubs it over his swollen member. He positions himself between Law legs lining his cock up to his ass. "Law, are you ready baby."

All Law can do was nod, consumed with anticipation. Kid thrust in hard, filling him up. "Fuck! Kid, oh god that...hurts."

Kid stills his movements in order to give Law time to adjust to the feeling of being full. "Sorry baby but damn, your so fucking tight, please relax your making it hard to think." Law laughs softly.

"Kid, please move." Kid slowly pulls slightly out and softly thrusting back into Law's tight heat. Law moans low. He trying to stop thinks about the pain and only about the pleasure that will soon come. Law back fully arches off the bed and he scream in pleasure as Kid hit his prostate.

"Kid! There, there yes! Fuck yes, harder faster!" Kid repeatedly thrusts in aiming for that spot. He goes faster and harder trying to go deeper into him. Law was so close that he started to see black spot in his vision. Kid could feel how close he was, as it had come almost impossibly tight inside his lover. He moved his hand to Laws member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Kid...I, need to cum, please let me cum.! Oh God! I'm cumming!" Law clamped down on Kid causing them to cum almost at the same time whilst they would spoke each other's names. Kid uses the last of his strength to pull out and fall to his lover side so as not to crush him.

"Well you tried to wake me up but I'm afraid I just feel so tried now Kid." Kid takes a hold of Law, pulling him close so that his head is resting on his chest.

"At least it gives you a reason to sleep in though." Law smiles softly up at his lover

"I love you so much Kid" Kid smiles and kisses Law softly on his lips

"I love you too my sweetheart."

**Thank you for reading this story. I hope you like it as it's my first time trying to write a lemon. I did my best. The friend that let me user her picture for my YouTube video is the reason that I feel like I can attempt to right one. **


	2. Author Note

**Another Author Note **

Now I am going to tell you guys I know you might not like this one bit. I am back now fully I try to write more stories I know I promise so much but you guys have to understand. Around the time I wrote some of this when I was really into Anime and I was at my peak. I let you know now at the time I had a bit of Drama I would not go into detail all I let you know he was a little controlling he would making me watch stuff I wasn't really into and try to shove anime's down my throat so I would lost interest into it.

I say it now and I am all better I am getting back into Bleach Naruto One piece and I got a few more stuff to tell you I love new anime's that kept me from being turn off anime. some like Hetalia, Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, Hellsing. I come back and write my stores and Finish the ones that stated. I need time and I Beta I am looking for one now. I remembering a lot of people like Grimmjow and Ichigo love I need a betas to fix that one so I can continue the next one my last beta screw me over tell me she doesn't want to Beta because her boyfriend think I am...never mind that just please if you are a beta or know how to look for a beta please let me know I might be updating my Profile on here and on DA. I have a Tumbler now I am looking forward to redo everything and I hope you love my stories.

_**NOTE **_

**This will be on ever story I have done remember that! 3~**

**Meka-chan **


End file.
